


Las 5 veces en las que Xavier se emborrachó y la única vez en la que Kai se emborrachó

by EmilyMaximoff



Series: Kavier Fanfictions [2]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: 1984, American Horror Story: Cult
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholic Xavier Plympton, Drabble, Drunk Texting, Drunkenness, Explicit Language, F/F, Kai Anderson is a Good and Bad Boyfriend, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Random & Short, Texting, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Xavier Plympton Have Problems With Alcohol
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyMaximoff/pseuds/EmilyMaximoff
Summary: Xavier es el novio de Kai, y a veces Kai, tiene que sacrificar su sueño para cuidar a Xavier.
Relationships: Kai Anderson/Xavier Plympton, Minor Brooke Thompson/Winter Anderson
Series: Kavier Fanfictions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027012





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlakeJackson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeJackson/gifts).



**_Win_ **

_Oye Kai, tu noviecito está pasado de copas, está diciendo tonterías y parece que está apunto de desmayarse_

**_Leído a las 3:12 am_ **

**_Tú_ **

_Joder, Winter, son las tres de la mañana, estas no son horas_

**_Leído a las 3:15 am_ **

**_Win_ **

_Ven por Xavier y llevalo a casa._

**_Leído a las 3:16 am_ **

**_Tú_ **

_¿Y por qué no lo haces tú?_

**_Leído a las 3:18 am_ **

**_Win_ **

_Porque vine a este club para estar con Brooke y eso voy a hacer, así que levanta el culo de la cama y ven por él._

**_Leído a las 3:20 am_ **

**_Tú_ **

_Está bien, estaré allá como en media hora_

**_Leído a las 3:21 am_ **

**_Wn_ **

_Apresurate_

**_Leído a las 3:21 am_ **

**_Tú_ **

_Ajá_

**_Leído a las 3:22 am_ **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bebé hermoso** _

_Kai...¿Dponde diavlose estds? s escribo mak es que esto aquí está tan oscuro que no se distingue nads_

**_Leído a las 11:32 pm_ **

Oye deverias aparecerte esta Whinter me ests empesando a fastiduaf

**_Leído a las 11:50 pm_ **

_MIRS MALDIYO INBECIL APAREC NI SI QUIERA SE COMO ESTS_

**_Leído a las 12:10 am_ **

**_Tú_ **

_Pues, al parecer mejor que tu_

**_Leído a las 12:24 am_ **

**_Bebé hermoso_ **

_Kai, creo q bebí demas_

**_Leído a las 12:53 am_ **

**_Tú_ **

Ya lo sé, idiota

_**Leído a la 1:00 am** _

_**Bebé hermoso** _

_ia ben pir mi_

**_Leído a la 1:07 am_ **

**_Tú_ **

_Ya voy, no te muevas de ahí_

**_Leído a la 1:45 am_ **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Cuñadita** _

_Kai_

**_Leído a las 2:00 am_ **

**_Tú_ **

_Mierda, Brooke!_

**_Leído a las 2:05 am_ **

_Me van a dejar dormir bien solo una jodida noche?_

**_Leído a las 2:08 am_ **

_Tengo un examen mañana_

**_Leído a las 2:10 am_ **

**_Cuñadita_ **

_Lo siento_

**_Leído a las 2:14 am_ **

**_Tú_ **

_No importa, ¿Qué hizo Xavier esta vez?_

**_Leído a las 2:19 am_ **

**_Cuñadita_ **

_Está borracho de nuevo, pero ésta vez es peor_

**_Leído a las 2:22 am_ **

_Le orinó a un tipo encima y casi le rompe la nariz_

**_Leído a las 2:34 am_ **

_Necesita irse YA a casa_

**_Leído a las 2:45 am_ **

**_Tú_ **

_Pues que se joda_

**_Leído a las 2:59 am_ **

_Yo ya lo soporté muchas veces_

**_Leído a las 3:01 am_ **

_Ya no me importa_

**_Leído a las 3:05 am_ **

**_Cuñadita_ **

_Ya no te importa ¿eh?_

**_Leído a las 3:06 am_ **

**_Tú_ **

_No, no me importa_

**_Leído a las 3:08 am_ **

**_Cuñadita_ **

_Mierda..._

**_Leído a las 3:45 am_ **

_Un hombre está tocando a Xavier!_

**_Leído a las 3:48 am_ **

**_Tú_ **

_¿¡Qué!?_

**_Leído a las 3:48 am_ **

**_Cuñadita_ **

_Si, lo está tocando_

**_Leído a las 3:55 am_ **

_¿Qué hago?_

**_Leído a las 4:05 am_ **

**_Tú_ **

_Trata de separarlos_

**_Leído a las 4:10 am_ **

_Ya voy para allá_

**_Leído a las 4:15 am_ **

**_Cuñadita_ **

_Ok_

**_Leído a las 4:22 am_ **


	4. Chapter 4

**_Win está escribiendo_ **

**_Tú_ **

_No es necesario que lo digas_

**_Leído a las 3:33 am_ **

_Ya sé que Xavier está borracho de nuevo_

**_Leído a las 3:45 am_ **

**_Win_ **

_Entonces ya debes saber que tienes que hacer hermano_

**_Leído a las 3:55 am_ **

**_Tú_ **

_Si, ya sé_

**_Leído a las 3:59 am_ **

_Y una cosa más_

**_Leído a las 4:09 am_ **

_Dejen de llevar a Xavier a sus fiestas_

_**Leído a las 4:11 am** _


	5. Chapter 5

**_Bebé hermoso_ **

_Kai ¿estds enohado con migo?_

**_Leído a las 5:00 am_ **

**_Tú_ **

_Dos cosas, Xavi_

**_Leído a las 5:03 am_ **

_Una, no estoy enojado contigo_

**_Leído a las 5:09 am_ **

_Dos, estoy al lado de ti, idiota, no tienes que mandarme mensajes_

_**Leído a las 5:16 am** _

_**Bebé hermoso** _

_bale, lo siento_

**_Leído a las 5:22 am_ **

**_Tú_ **

_No importa, mejor descansa_

**_Leído a las 5:25 am_ **

**_Bebé hermoso_ **

_Te aamo KAi_

**_Leído a las 5:33 am_ **

**_Tú_ **

_Si, también te amo, ya duermete_

**_Leído a las 5:54 am_ **


	6. Chapter 6

**_Winter_ **

_Hola Xavier, perdón por molestarte tan tarde, pero Kai está con Brooke y conmigo y está muy pasado de copas_

**_Leído a las 3:10 am_ **

**_Tú_ **

_Kai ¿Enserio?_

**_Leído a las 3:12 am_ **

**_Winter_ **

_Si, es que hoy se enteró de que reprobó un examen, se puso muy mal y nos dijo que venía con nosotros al bar para desahogarse, pero excedió los limites, incluso más, que tú_

**_Leído a las 3:25 am_ **

_Por favor ven por él, está muy mal y dice que necesita verte_

**_Leído a las 3:30 am_ **

**_Tú_ **

_Vale, ya voy_

**_Leído a las 3:43 am_ **

_Gracias, Winter_

**_Leído a las 3:56 am_ **


End file.
